Starstruck Summer
by melancholyreality
Summary: Alex Baltimore is vacationing alone for the first time in her life away from home. As she checks in to her hotel, she trips over the one and only Justin Bieber. Suddenly her adventurous summer alone doesn't seem too lonely anymore. I don't own Justin. :P
1. Chapter 1

Still new to this. Sorry if this sucks. It'll get better, promise. :D

P.S. I do not own Justin. =))

* * *

Today is the first day of my vacation where I travel alone to any place I want. Any place that I've got my heart set on, because thanks to my very considerate and busy parents who have apparently no time at all for their one and only daughter, gave me the freedom to do anything I want within the timeframe of what my summer allows me. I'm 17 years old; I could handle traveling to places all over the world, right? I mean, I've practically been living alone ever since I could remember anyway, so what would it hurt to be out of the house?

My first destination planned was New York City. Yeah, the Big Apple. Something always intrigued me about that city. It was probably the surrealism you felt once you were there, because to everyone on the planet, it was like "the real world" out there. Oh, and I wanted to do something different. I kind of wanted to get laid. It wasn't really such an out of the ordinary thing for me to do anyway. I was a sort of rebel, and sex was one of the things I hadn't experienced yet.

Once I got off the plane and into my hotel to check in, it was jam-packed with people, and I mean a lot of people. I felt mind-blown by how much people were in there! Desperate to get to my room, I pushed my way through the mob of people, dragging along my suitcase and bags with me in the direction of the counter until I tripped on someone's foot. "Dammit! What the hell?" I grunted as I picked myself off the floor and glared at the person who made me trip. Once I saw who it was, I froze. The boy had sandy blonde side-swept hair and brown eyes that faintly reminded me of The Beatles, IT WAS JUSTIN BIEBER.

"Y-you're… Jus…Jus…" I stuttered embarrassingly.

"Err, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." He apologized with his head down.

"No, uh, it's…it's fine." I shook my head. "Sorry." I said quickly gathering my things. I looked back up at him and smiled hazily, "Look, uhm, I'm just gonna go check in. S-sorry again." And I rushed to the counter, quickly checked in and hurriedly went up to my room.

BZZT. BZZT.

My cell vibrated. I checked the messages. I had like 20 messages all from Matt Walker, my best friend. It all had basically one message: **Alexandria Bellatrix Baltimore, where are you, how are you and WHY IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU NOT BEEN REPLYING TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES?**

That was Matti for you, worried as ever. He was the only person who actually really checked up on me more than anyone else in the world. There was never a day that he didn't contact me. It was annoying, but it was nice to know someone cared for me, unlike my mother and father who I don't think ever really cared. I hit the reply button and typed.

**Matthew Alexander Walker, CHILL OUT. It isn't the end of the world, K? I'm still alive! It's only been twelve hours last that I didn't talk to you. I'm in New York right now, and you'll never guess who I bumped into—pardon me, TRIPPED OVER. JUSTIN BIEBER. Hahaha, talk about starstruck, eh? :)**

I hit send and collapsed over my bed. I wasn't particularly a fan of Justin Bieber, but I found some of his songs pretty entertaining and he was undeniably at some point cute. I thought about catching one of his gigs here…if he even had one here. I'd have to find out later though, because I was aching to go swimming. I got dressed and went out on the balcony and stretched myself in only my yellow and white striped bikini and shorts on. I rested my elbows on the rail and sighed out loud.

"First time here in the big apple?" a voice asked.

"Yup. First time traveling alone too." I replied.

"Awesome." The voice commented.

I grinned and looked over to the balcony next to mine. Again, I froze. It was Justin Bieber AGAIN? "Uh…you again?" I chatted with a pretty shocked face.

He smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

To be continued. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, kind of getting used to this. =))

* * *

After his very friendly greeting, he looked at me with curious eyes. "So you know my name, I don't know yours." He smiled.

"Oh, right! The name's Alexandria Baltimore." I nodded. "But…call me Alex. I mean…it's just that I, uh…my name…i-it's just a stupid name." I stammered, trying to get a grip on the whole star struck situation.

"I don't think it's a stupid name. It's pretty cool."

Silence draped the both of us as we both looked at the view of the city.

"So," he said breaking the silence. "Don't mind me asking, because I totally mean well, but…" he trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

I stared at him and cocked my head to the side. "What is it?"

"Uhm…" his face started to turn bright pink. He kind of looked cute all shy. "Aren't you cold? I mean…you're wearing only a bikini and shorts on."

My eyes suddenly widened. I looked down at what I was wearing. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" I looked back at him. "Uhm, see, I was gonna head down for a swim after I stretched out here…and then I uh, met you again." I quietly smiled.

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"It is, I guess." I grinned. "Wait. Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, I was planning to go swim too. We could go together, if you don't mind."

He wanted to go with me? That was a little shocking. Doesn't he have some kind of posse with him? Maybe he was alone today. It couldn't hurt to take a swim with him though. It'll be fine, I suppose. I leaned on glass door and turned to him. "Sure, I guess it'll be fun. I'm gonna hang out with a famous kid." I shrugged, smirking at him.

"Great, I'll meet you by your door in ten minutes." He winked at me and went into his room and slid his glass door close.

I took it as my queue to get inside too. That felt TOO insane. I am in no way Justin Bieber's fan girl, but I liked all his songs. It made my mouth curl into a smile every time. I crashed onto my bed and checked my cell for any messages. As usual, it was only Matt. I clicked on his message.

**You finally took a bit of your precious time to bother talking to me! LOL. Hah, are you kidding me? You met that sorry excuse for a musician? THAT IS SAD. Didn't know you were a…what do they call it? "Belieber"? That is just pure kick ass entertainment. OMG, can't stop laughing. HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

It took a moment for me to absorb any of what Matti had said to me. It felt so rude. I didn't realize how utterly mean he could be. He didn't even know Justin, and he's implying that Justin sucked as a musician? Matt was infuriating me. I hit the reply button.

**Right. Keep on laughing. Stop being such a dousche bag, Matt. You don't even know him. You don't listen to his songs. He is NOT a sorry excuse for a musician. He's a great musician. You're just too much of a dousche to realize it. Fuck you, Matt. If you're only going to** **keep bitching about what's up with my life and insulting people that I find interesting, DON'T BOTHER TALKING TO ME.**

SEND.

Matt was being completely unreasonable. That was mean. I don't know why I got _that_ mad at him, but it really hurt me. Why did it hurt me? I shook my head and threw my phone on the couch and headed for the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror examining my face. I stared at those unusual dark gray eyes I had. My eyes had eye bags. Of course, I never got enough sleep. I thought about covering it up with concealer, but I was gonna swim. It'd come off eventually. I moved to looking at my messy hair. It was jet black and ran just below my shoulders. I tied it into a loose ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way so much. I checked my whole reflection, top to bottom, stopping for anything that looked unpleasing and finally gave up. It wasn't like I could be in any way perfect, so what was the use?

A knock on the door and I grabbed my bag and opened the heavy piece of wood that separated Justin and me.

"Ready to get wet?" He smirked.

"Hell yeah." I bumped his shoulder with mine and we went down.

As the sun beat down on us, we sat on the tanning beds and put on sun block. Once I finished putting mine on, I lay back a bit and stared at the clear blue sky wondering if my parents were even worried about me.

"…lex. Hey. Alex?" I shook my head and looked over at Justin. "You look kind of sad. Is there something wrong?" He asked, his eyes studying my every move.

"Uh, no. I was just thinking about things." I sighed.

He stood up and pulled me into the pool making us splash water everywhere. "You're on vacation, you shouldn't be so pre-occupied with things that make you sad. You're supposed to have fun." He said as he flipped his wet hair.

I giggled at him. "Wow."

"What 'wow'?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"For a real famous person, you're real nice." I smiled.

"You know, not all famous people are mean. And yes, I am living proof of that." He grinned. I swam to the edge of the pool with him trailing behind me. I rested my arms on the ledge. "You're such a mysterious person." He muttered taking his place beside me.

I raised an eyebrow with a sly grin. "Maybe 'cause I'm a stranger? I mean, come on. We've met just a few minutes ago. How do you expect to know someone that quick?"

"You have a good point." He shrugged.

Silence came again.

"Which is why I wanna get to know you more." He said, bumping my shoulder with his.

"You are now, aren't you?" I laughed.

"No, I mean, I wanna hang out more." He said with a serious look on his face. "Like, a date." He added.

That confused me. I didn't know him or talk to him that long, but he wants to go on a date with me? I stood there in the water staring at him, yet again awestruck by what he said. This was beginning to become interesting, but at the same time weird. Why would he want to waste any of his time with me?

* * *

Next chapter, the very odd date. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is kind of longer than what I expected, but yeah. Enjoy. :D

* * *

I threw around all my clothes across the room looking for something to wear for the date tonight. It wasn't really special or anything, but it was kind of the first date I've ever had, so I didn't know how it goes. I know I've flirted with guys before, I've kissed guys before, but a real date was something I've never done. I sat down on the floor in the middle of my suite and messed up my hair. I reviewed what went down at the pool a while ago.

_"Haha, very funny, Mr. Bieber. The ladies' man asking me out on a date, how lucky am I?" I laughed._

_"No really, I'm being serious. I think you're an interesting girl and I wanna get to know you, like, really know you." He paused. "Come on, even just as friends. As a friendly date?" He begged with the puppy dog face._

_"Okay, fine. But it better be fun." I smiled.  
_

And thus, I ended up here after hours of swimming with him. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to wear? How was I supposed to look? _I've never done this before!_ I drew my legs close to me and hugged them. I felt like this was a dream I could never get used to. I wished I had someone to talk to about this. Even if I talked to Matt about this, he was still a guy. I had not much friends. Back home, I only had Matt, Sarah and Twinkle. Sarah was off on vacation with her family in China; while Twinkle was spending the week at her boyfriend's cabin off in the mountains doing God knows what up there. I really was stuck with Matt, but I really didn't want to talk to him.

I sighed and got up off the floor. I rummaged through my clothes again and settled for a floral skirt and a black sleeveless top. I took a shower and put on my robe. I flipped through the channels on TV and stopped on MTV. Never Let You Go was playing. My mouth curled into a smile. I watched Justin as he walked on the beach in his white polo, completely mesmerized by how cute he was. His voice was like velvet when he sang.

BZZT. BZZT. BZZT. BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.

My phone was vibrating again. I'm pretty sure it was Matt again. I ignored my phone and finished watching the music video.

Once it was done, I got changed and got my bag of toiletries. I took out the Lip Smackers Cheetos lip gloss and put it in my purse. I paced back and forth through the room taking deep breaths. I could do this. I know I could.

"Anyone home?" a familiar voice asked with a knock on the door.

I let him in. "Where do you plan to take me now, Mr. Bieber?" I asked as he sat on my bed.

"That's still a secret." He grimaced. "Oh, call me Justin. You don't need to call me that. It makes me feel old." He laughed.

"True." I shrugged. "I mean, I am older than you, so…"

"Hold on, you're older than me?" His eyes widened.

I nodded and threw in an evil laugh for effect. "There's the flaw in your plan in getting to know a girl. I'm 17, you're 16."

"Well you didn't mention that when we were talking, did you?"

"Guess I didn't. You still wanna go out with me, though?"

"Hell yeah. Age doesn't matter anyway." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Now come on, we're going on that date, Lexy."

We hopped in his limo and I started pushing every button I could find in the vehicle. "So, you have a nickname for me now, huh?" I began, trying to sound casual.

He nodded biting his lower lip.

"Why the sudden nickname, though? Again, may I point out that we're not entirely that close. We're still kind of strangers to each other." I pressed.

He moved closer to me. "Don't you think it's cute, though? I bet no one's ever called you that."

"Yeah, no one's ever called me anything but Alex or my real name."

"And for the record," he added, "We're on this date to fully get to know each other." I leaned against the seat and stared back at him. His lips looked so soft and kissable. I don't think I'd mind kissing him. WHOA, WHAT AM I SAYING? That'd be interesting to do, but he is famous. What if the paparazzi see that? I don't wanna be all over the news! Neither do I wanna be hated by 3 million of his fan girls from all over the world. _Okay_, I thought to myself, _you're not going to do anything out of place with him. Just do this date and forget that this ever happened._

His hand touched the strand of hair that was in my face and tucked it neatly behind my ear. I felt my face grow bright red. I pulled myself farther away from him, leaving five inches of space between us. "So," I said looking away, "You're not gonna tell me where we're going, huh?"

"Not really." He slumped in his seat. I could feel him staring at me as I refused to look away from the floor. That was when I noticed how immensely cute he looked (as if there was a day he didn't look cute) in his big red hoodie and black skinnies with matching red Supras on. He shoved his hands in his hoodie's pockets and mumbled, "Tell me though, do you have a boyfriend or something? A guy maybe?"

I turned to him with a confused look. "Are you kidding? Of course not! I wouldn't be here if I had one."

"Seriously?" He exclaimed, with real wide eyes. "What about your ex?"

"What about my ex?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So you have an ex?"

"No."

"That's nuts! No guy at all?"

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend, but my best friend's a guy. But then again, I do suspect him of being gay."

"But…you're so pretty. And…you're so…cool…" He trailed off. "Okay, that was a lame comment." He sighed as he hung his head.

"Kinda." I laughed.

"So that means this is your first date?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then I am honored to be your first date, ever."

The car stopped and he offered me his hand. "Shall we, Miss Baltimore?" He said in a cool deep voice. I smiled and took his hand. When we got out the car, we stood in front of what looked like an old abandoned amusement park in the darkness of the night.

"Okay, _this_ is what you were gonna surprise me with? I gotta admit, it's pretty surprising." I muttered quietly.

He let go of me and clapped his hands. "Kenny! Let her rip!" He shouted.

Within a second, the huge gate swung open and lights turned on, music started blasting through the speakers and the vendors and workers popped up from their booths. It was amazing. "Scratch what I said, now _this_ is surprising!" I squealed. I turned to Justin; "You did all this for me?"

"You like it, Lexy?" He asked with such a sweet look on his face.

I nodded furiously almost tearing up. I looked back at the amusement park. "I've never had anyone do this much for me!" I took his hand and led him through all the rides and booths in the park. It was one of the best nights I've ever had. We rode each and every ride that was there.

The only ride left was the Ferris wheel. We boarded the ride and shut the door. Once it started moving, I looked out the window and gazed at the breathtaking view of New York. It felt like I was on top of the world until I realized we were a little too quiet. I looked over at Justin who I noticed was staring at me the whole time we were in the amusement park. "Justin," I said, "Can I ask you something?"

His expression turned into a cute smile all over again. "Shoot."

"Why…" I felt like I was about to stumble over all my words again. I gulped and continued, "Why would you do this for me? We really barely know each other."

He leaned in and looked me in the eyes. "You wanna know why?"

I nodded at him.

"I don't really know. You just…you're…so different from any girl I've met. There's something about you that just makes me want to do everything for you. Forget about the whole 'we're complete strangers' thing. I mean isn't that the best part about this? We can be just ourselves and forget about our lives for just a moment together. Just you and I enjoying the moment of our…innocence."

I sat there, surprised. He was actually kind of right. It was kind of worth it to experience the whole thrill of innocence, how we could be…in his song's quote…stuck in the moment. "Escaping reality, then?" I smiled.

He winked at me. "You know it."

"This is just for tonight? No strings attached?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. I hope not." He shrugged.

I leaned closer to him. "Why is that, Justin Drew Bieber?" I challenged.

"Because I think I like you." He answered, his cheeks turning red.

* * *

Sorry to cut it short like this, but I rather enjoy cutting things like this. It's a bad habit of mine.

Watch out for the next chapter. The night is NOT YET over! :)


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter's kind of disappointing. Sorry if it seems like kind of a let down, but it's really intended for the next chapter's thing. The next chapter's gonna be better. :D

* * *

I grinned and patted his cheek. "And I think I like you too! I think we're becoming good friends."

That probably wasn't the best idea because his tender smile faded into a cold, hard line. He didn't understand, I knew where this was going. I could bet he was about to kiss me, I already felt it in my bones that he was. And if he wasn't, I was! That wasn't part of my plan. I didn't want to risk ruining both of our lives. Besides, I was pretty sure I wouldn't meet him again anyway. I didn't want to make things hard for either of us. He withdrew himself from being too close and stared out into the sky.

I sat back as well and felt my heart slowly sink into a sea of what I could call sadness.

He took us back to the hotel in his limo through all the fan girls and paparazzi that spotted us. We stood in the elevator and walked to our rooms together, all in complete stagnant silence. Before I stepped into my room, I kept my gaze on the doorknob. "Uhm," I took a deep breath and searched for words, collecting some peace of mind. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun. I…actually, I enjoyed the day with you. It was the most fun I've had in a long time." I smiled at the doorknob and turned it with my hand. I diverted myself to his face. "Goodnight, Justin."

The corners of his mouth curled into a smile. "I had fun too, Alex. Goodnight." He winked for one last time that night and went into his room.

I changed into my pajamas, made myself some hot chocolate and climbed onto the reclining chair on the balcony then coiled into a ball. The city lights and the cool night breeze eased the confusion in my mind. I took a sip from my mug and set it down on the coffee table next to me.

A few hours passed and I still didn't feel sleepy. My position hadn't changed at all since then. I was still curled up and my eyes were focused on the skyline. "You're still awake?" A familiar voice whispered in the silence of my peaceful little world. I peeked to my side, and there he was, leaning against the wall in his balcony.

"Yeah, I could never sleep at night. It's a bad habit of mine." I answered silently.

He sat on his reclining chair without taking his eyes off of me. "You're always thinking about something. What is it that bothers you so much that you can't even sleep at night?"

I slumped back on my chair. "I don't know… Life, I guess…and how miserable mine is." I sighed. "But you know, I'm not the only one who can't sleep at night. Look at you."

"That's different. I was just about to go to bed, but somebody seems sad, so I think I'll keep this person some company until this person gets tired of me and is forced to go to bed as well."

"Touching." I scowled.

"So what's up? I know it's none of my business, but it wouldn't hurt to let out any of your feelings, would it?"

"Are you saying you wanna be my shrink?"

"I'm willing to take that chance if you're willing to talk." He smiled.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled. "It's just …you know how I'm out here alone? My parents think it'll be a good experience for me, the whole 'adventures out on my own' thing. I get that they just want what's best for me, but they don't see that I'd want it better with them with me. I barely see them each year, and when they're with me, they just ignore me like I don't exist. I've learned to not care about them because I got so used to being alone my whole life, but there's still a void that I can't just fill so easily…" I paused and looked up at the stars, forcing my tears back. "I probably sound like a whiny little bitch." I groaned.

"No…you don't. I may never be able to feel the kind of pain you must be feeling, but I understand how much you'd want someone there for you. What do you do though?"

"What do I do?"

"You know, to ease the pain?"

"Hah, you wouldn't want to know half of what I do. It's way too much for such a good boy to know." I joked.

"I could be a bad boy if I wanted to." He insisted, mimicking a pose of a thug. I just laughed him off and he continued, "Seriously, I wanna know. If I'll ever see you again after tonight, I wanna make sure that you keep away from anything that you do which is bad for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, look. I'm not such a sober person as I appear to be now." I bent forward and rested my chin on my knees. "When I'm back home, I go drink and get high at least every week. I mean, it doesn't matter where my life leads anyway. I already know I'll die young, so why bother trying to prevent the inevitable?"

His smile turned into a worried face. "Your parents don't know?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course they do, they just don't care at all to try and stop me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just some kid who they pay for like a dog or something and nothing else." I gulped down of what remained in my mug of hot chocolate and slammed it down on the table. "I hate them…" I whispered.

We sat there with the breeze blowing against us for a moment.

"Though I have friends by me, we don't really talk about anything serious. I hang around them because for a brief second, I could pretend that my depression disappears into all the laughter and smiles, but in truth, nothing could ever make me okay. I've stopped believing in real happiness a long time ago. Life is life; you live it, you breathe it, you have a little fun, it hurts you, you grow old and you simply die. There's nothing much to it." I stopped and looked at Justin who sat there still listening to me with his soft eyes focused on me. "I guess you don't really wanna get to know me anymore, huh?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, it actually doesn't…I just…don't know what to say." He breathed.

"No one ever knew what to say to that. That's kinda the reason why I don't like talking about it." I stared at my hands and then asked him, "So why were you so free today? Don't you have to go record a song or something like that?"

"Not today, it was a day off." He shrugged. "But I'll be working tomorrow, so…" He looked down and spoke softly, "I think I better go to bed now. I still gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Then, this's considered goodbye?"

"I don't like to think of it as goodbye, per say."

"How would you put it then?"

"It's more like… See you around?"

I smiled faintly and nodded. "Hope I see you around, then."

"Hope so too." He got up off the chair and took one last look at me. "Goodnight, Lexy." His voice was strained and emptier than how he sounded just a few hours ago.

When I heard his glass door shut close, I stood up and wandered into my room. I jumped on my bed and convinced myself that it wouldn't have been worth it anyway if I had kissed him. I stared at the ceiling for hours and hours until my last thoughts before I dozed off was that I just get on with my life and admire that 16 year old singer like any of his fan girls admire him. From a far.

* * *

Next chapter: Justin's POV. *u*


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter didn't take long to write, though making a POV for a guy was kind of hard 'cause I don't exactly know what they think sooo.. Yeah. :D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

*Justin's POV*

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Justin! You up? Come on, man! We're gonna be late!" Usher's voice yelled as he banged on my door. "Justin! We don't have all day, get up! We can't delay this recording!"

"Auughhh…" I groaned. "Gimme a minute, man." I slowly opened my eyes and peeked out of the sheets that I bundled myself up in. I forced myself out of bed and opened the heavy door, letting Usher in.

"Dude, what the hell?" He exclaimed furiously, "Come on, go get dressed! Go…do something! Hurry! We can't be late again! Your mom's already waiting in the car for us." He shoved me into the bathroom and threw my clothes in with me. "Move, man! Move!" He scolded.

I took a shower and got clothed. When I got out of the bathroom, he took my bag and pulled me downstairs and into the limo where my mom sat talking on the phone with the recording studio's manager.

"Yes, we're on our way right now," she said as she gestured to Usher and I to join her in the vehicle.

"Y-yes, don't worry."

"Oh, of course, we'll be there on time."

"Okay, thank you, sir. Goodbye."

She shut her phone and sighed loudly. "Honestly, the owner of that recording studio is too annoying!" She looked at me and made a questioning look. "And you, Justin. What took you so long, hmm? I thought we agreed you wouldn't be late anymore? What time did you go to bed?" She cupped my face and examined my eye bags. "You look like a zombie! Look at those circles under your eyes!"

I pulled away from my mom's grip. "Moooooomm, I was just having some fun. It wasn't like I went out drinking." I slumped back in my seat and pulled my hoodie over my beanie and looked out the window.

"Looks like the little man hasn't slept too well, then." Usher joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Usher and my mom talked the whole way to the studio, but I kept silent and thought about Alex. _Lexy._ She was beautiful. Perfect, even. Black layered hair, pale skin and fascinatingly wide, gray-colored eyes that pulled you into her soul. I recalled how she talked, how she moved and how she smiled. She looked like an innocent girl, but when she spoke, she was so mature. I liked that fact. Oh, and she was hot. I couldn't deny it; she had curves in all the right places.

I wondered if she was up already. I glanced at my watch. It was 7 in the morning. Maybe she was still asleep. I pictured her sprawled across her bed; eyes closed and imagined her steady breaths as she breathed in and out. I wanted to touch her flawless face, where the sun had probably shined on delicately, to caress it and to stay by her side. And then I remembered the moment I was about to kiss her. Just before she suddenly patted my cheek out of nowhere and I had been called a _good friend_. I felt sad and angry at the same time. The whole point of the date was to make her see that I saw her not as just some girl who I thought would be my friend…but as a girl that I took so much more seriously. I wanted more of her. More than just being someone she knew. I wanted to know everything about her. _Everything_.

"Justin, honey," my mom interrupted my thoughts, "time to get out. We're here already." She nudged me gently and I was off to record.

The next few days, I was too busy working and I haven't seen Alex at all. She didn't even go out on her balcony. Maybe she had already left? I went down to the lobby with Kenny by my side who shielded me from my fans and the paparazzi as I walked to the counter.

"Hi, there" I beamed at the clerk as she looked at me with infatuation.

"Hello, Mr. Bieber. Can I help you with anything?" She flashed her pearly white teeth at me, probably an attempt to flirt with me.

"Yes, uhm, I have a friend who checked in to the next room I'm staying in last Monday. Her name's Alexandria Baltimore and I just wanted to know if she had checked out of the hotel already."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I can't give out that kind of information, though she's your friend." She apologized.

She wasn't gonna tell me? Yeah right. I flipped my hair and gave her my signature smile then looked at her nametag. "Come on, Rachel." I begged, "This girl is really important to me. It wouldn't hurt if you told me, right? _Please?"_

She raised an eyebrow and made a poker face. "Look kid, I'm not exactly your fan, so I _really _won't be swayed by any of your cutesy smiles and shit. I'm only being nice here because this is my job. So I won't tell you because no matter what, it's against the policy of this hotel to give out any information on the people who have checked in and checked out here. So, get over it." She smiled a fake smile and went back to working on the computer.

What a bitch. How was I supposed to find Alex now? I needed to see her again. For the few past days, I haven't been able to think about anything else except for her. I pat Kenny on the shoulder, "Come on, Kenny," and retreated back up to my suite until I spotted a dark haired girl in a gray AC/DC jacket, purple skinnies and black converse shoes on, jogging up the stairs to the dining area. It was Alex! It had to be her!

I chased after her. "Alex!" I called. "Hey, Alex, wait up!"

She looked back at me and took off one of her earphones and lit up. "Justin?"

"How've you been?" I asked as I followed her to a vacant table in the room. A lot of people started to stare at us, but I ignored them anyway. "I never saw you after Monday night. What've you been up to?"

She took a seat beside me and put her iPod in her bag. "I'm pretty good. I've been doing some sightseeing, shopping and whatever I could think of while I'm here. What about you, huh? How's the whole recording and work thing for you?" She answered, leaning back in her seat.

"It's pretty normal. You know, the usual this and that." I casually shrugged.

"Right, Mr. Famous." She sneered.

A waiter walked up to us and gave us the menu. Alex examined the food choices and looked up at the man. "I'll just have a cheeseburger, some fries and a strawberry milkshake, please." She said, handing the waiter the menu with her beautiful eyes focused on him. I sort of envied him. How she looked at him with those eyes of hers.

I looked down at the menu and handed it back to the waiter who was obviously eyeing Alex. "I'll have roast chicken and mango juice." I said bluntly.

Once the waiter left, I diverted my attention fully to Alex. When I was about to say something, a couple of girls ran to me squealing. "Hi, Justin. Could we get a picture with you?" I smiled and let them take a picture with me. When I thought it was over, another bunch of girls crowded me, all giggling. "Justin, could we get a picture with you too?" I stood up again and put a hand on one of the girls' waist and smiled.

"Mr. Famous, indeed." Alex teased, with her pretty face resting on the palm of her hand.

"What can I say? I'm Justin Bieber." I shrugged. "So, I never asked you, when're you leaving? And where're you headed next?" I asked.

"Aha, conceited much." She joked. "I'm leaving in two days, actually. Hmm… I'm going to Paris next, actually. Pretty far from here, right?"

"You're leaving so soon." I sighed. "Why Paris?"

"Well if you must know, Justin, it's because I've never been there and it's kind of close to my home."

"Which is where?"

"London."

"Oh. That _is_ pretty far." For a moment, I felt my insides twist into a knot. I didn't think she'd be that far away.

The food came and we had our lunch together. After we dined, before I stood up, Alex held her hand up in between us. "Hold on," She said as she took one last sip from her milkshake. "I forgot to ask you," she gulped down her sip, "when are you leaving?"

That made me smile. So she cared if I was leaving or not too. "I'll be leaving in about one more day." I shrugged.

"Oh." Alex looked as if a train had crashed her, not to be conceited. But she did look sad. It wasn't like I wasn't sad either. "Well," she stood up, "I'll see you around, then, Mr. Bieber."

"See 'ya." I said shortly, with a smug face. I watched her walk away with small strides and a sway in each step she took.

* * *

Next chapter, it's back to Alex's POV. Haha! :P


End file.
